


Ciasteczko?

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruja, Cookies, Creepy Dolls, Dolls, Gen, Isla de las Muñecas, Meksyk, Mexico City, Poison, Season 1, Wyspa Lalek, lalki, trucizna, upiorne lalki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1





	Ciasteczko?

Marika miała dosyć wszystkiego. Ciężkiego, dusznego powietrza, którym nie dało się oddychać. Irytująco brzęczących owadów i muszek bezczelnie pchających się do oczu. Swędzących ugryzień po komarach. Wilgotnych plam pod pachami ulubionej koszulki z Laną del Rey i strużek potu ściekających po plecach. Mdlącego zapachu przekwitłych kwiatów. Oślizgłej mgiełki unoszącej się nad niedalekimi mokradłami. Okropnego widoku starych, oblepionych nie wiadomo czym, rozpadających się i pozbawionych kończyn (a czasem głów) lalek zatkniętych wśród gałęzi namorzynów. A nade wszystko świergoczącego jak wróbelek, pełnego entuzjazmu Daryla, który biegał dookoła z aparatem w ręku, uwieczniając lalczyny cmentarz – twarzyczki ze zmętniałymi oczyma lub bez nich, rozdziawione w wyrazie wiecznego zadziwienia usteczka, kadłubki bez nóżek i rozprute brzuszki, z których wypadała gnijąca słoma. Do tego cały czas nawijał o klątwie Isla de las Muñecas – o dozorcy, który nie uratował tonącej dziewczynki, jej lalce kołyszącej się na wodzie i kolejnych, które obsesjonat sam przez lata zbierał, jego niespodziewanej śmierci (a jakże – utonął w tym samym miejscu, co dziewczynka), dziwnych odgłosach i przewidzeniach turystów… Wszystko to tonem pełnym przejęcia i zachwytu, jakby straszące z gałęzi, rozkładające się lalki i pacynki miały zapewnić Marice najlepszą rozrywkę na świecie.

Przyjedź do Meksyku – będzie ci wesoło, nie tylko w Dzień Zmarłych, pomyślała z rosnącą irytacją dziewczyna, drapiąc się po ugryzieniu komara na ręku i ponuro przyglądając Darylowi zawieszonego w trybie robienia zdjęć pod najlepszym kątem. O ile dała radę znieść przeraźliwie radośnie obchodzony Dia de Muertos - domy ozdobione żółciutkimi nagietkami i aksamitkami, kościotrupich przebierańców na ulicach, kolorowe ołtarze ze świecami i owocami, sprzedawane na straganach upiorne zabawki i słodkie szkieleciki, czaszeczki i trumienki z masy cukrowej, czekolady i marcepanu, tak Wyspa Lalek przebrała miarkę. Marika doszła do smutnego wniosku, że jej chłopak jest psychiczny. Bezapelacyjnie. A co gorsza, utknęła z nim na tej przeklętej wysepce aż do wieczora, kiedy to przypłynie po nich kwiecistą łodzią **trajinera** niejaki Chico (który wcale nie wyglądał jak Chico, lecz dzięki sumiastym wąsom jak drugi z braci Marx - Graucho). Do wieczora! O kilku batonikach proteinowych i butelce wody mineralnej.

\- Głodna jestem – zamarudziła, gniewnie wciskając ręce w kieszenie szortów i patrząc na kucającego pod drzewem Daryla wzrokiem konającego łabędzia. – I gdzieś bym usiadła.

Chłopak, zajęty fotografowaniem toczonej pomarańczowym grzybem marionetki o poplątanych sznurkach, wymamrotał coś o sklepiku w dawnym domku dozorcy, pokazując głową (bo ręce miał zajęte) mniej więcej właściwy kierunek. Doprawdy. Marika prychnęła i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi porośniętej rozbuchaną roślinnością, by przypadkiem nie widzieć kolejnych lalczynych maszkar – prócz tych, które zdążyły już spaść z gałęzi i rozkładać się w obrzydliwych kopczykach, ruszyła na przełaj na skraj wysepki. Rzeczywiście, kiedy Chico przybił do zapadającej się przystani, po prawej mignął jej niewielki, skryty wśród zieleni kolorowy domek z uchylonymi okiennicami. Że też komuś opłacało się otwierać sklepik dla tej garstki turystów, która docierała na Wyspę Lalek. Dziś wydawało się, że są z Darylem na Isla de las Muñecas zupełnie sami. Nie licząc lalek, oczywiście.

Były domek dozorcy nie rozpadał się aż tak bardzo – przynajmniej w kontraście do makabrycznej kolekcji, która rozsiadła się po okolicznych drzewach i płotach. Miał żółte ściany, czerwoną dachówkę i niebieskie okiennice – pogrążony w depresji i obsesji Julian Santana Barrera załamałby ręce, widząc, co sklepikarz uczynił z jego samotni. Przez zachęcająco uchylone drzwi dobiegał kuszący zapach kawy i słodkości.

\- Halo? – spytała Marika niepewnie, zaglądając do środka. – Dzień dobry? Buenos... yyynoches, nie, ekhm, dias?

W kącie brzęczała stara, ale jara lodówka z napojami. Z powały zwieszały się pamiątki – od kapeluszy, pocztówek i otwieraczy do piwa, po szkielety różnej wielkości, swawolnie dyndające w powiewach rozklekotanego wentylatora. Regały pod ścianami i kontuar z ekspresem do kawy zastawiały kosze ze słodyczami. Od jaskrawych barw cukierków, czekoladek, ciągutek i ciasteczek mieniło się w oczach. Aromat mocnej kawy i czekolady przyjemnie drażnił powonienie, choć Marika nie była pewna, czy słodycze na pusty żołądek to dobry pomysł. Jak nic ją zemdli. Czy babcinka – bo za ladą siedziała starowinka w czarnej sukni i takimż koronkowym szalu, nie miałaby na zapleczu jakiejś kanapki?

\- Buenos dias – uśmiechnęła się staruszka, ukazując bezzębne dziąsła (a nie, w górnej szczęce ostało się kilka pieńków), zachęcająco pokazując na swoje słodkie królestwo. – Ty Amerykanka? Coś na ząb? Słodkiego? Dobrego?

Marika o mało nie parsknęła, myśląc sobie, że starowince owo coś słodkiego na zęby raczej zaszkodziło, ale pokiwała głową. Jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Nie ma kanapki ani burgera, ale są ciastka. I kawa. Nie będzie marudziła.

\- Latte? – poprosiła, stając przed paterą z ciastkami i usiłując dokonać trudnego wyboru pomiędzy czekoladowymi, owsianymi, kruchymi i z kremem.

\- Latte – zgodziła się starowinka, jedna ręką wprawnie włączając ekspres, a jednocześnie podając Marice, nie wiadomo skąd wyczarowany, talerzyk z malutkimi, okrągłymi ciasteczkami posypanymi siekanymi orzechami. – Te wybierze. Specjalne. Dla gości.

Marika przez sekundę poczuła się jak Małgosia z bajki o Babie Jadze, ale wymyślając sobie w duszy od kretynek, potrząsnęła głową i przejęła talerzyk z pomarszczonej dłoni starej Meksykanki. Była głodna. Ciasteczka wyglądały smakowicie. Czarownice nie istnieją, a nawet gdyby – żadna nie połaszczyłaby się na chudą jak patyk Marikę. Musiałaby ją najpierw tuczyć miesiącami.

Pierwszy kęs był wyborny. Drugi – niebiański. Trzeciego nie poczuła. Tracąc przytomność, zwykle nie czuje się smaku. Ani siniaków, choćby padało się na twardą podłogę bezwładnie jak wór z piaskiem.

Talerzyk roztrzaskał się na drobne odłamki, a resztki ciasteczek rozsypały w okruszki, ale  starowinka zbytnio się tym nie przejęła. Upiekła ich całą blachę.

*

Wokół był ciemno jak oko wykol. Dobra, nie do końca, bo księżyc w prawie że pełni przeświecał przez chmury, odbijając się od białych pasów na drodze i mokrego asfaltu, a z pobliskich zarośli snuły się jasne opary mgły. Brakowało jedynie posępnego poskrzypywania gałęzi drzew – bez najlżejszego powiewu wstyd im było się odzywać, czy wycia wilków – w Indianie nie występujących poza Parkiem w Battle Ground.

Opromieniony blaskiem księżyca i muskany mgłą z lasu Sam był wściekły, rozżalony i na skraju wybuchu gniewu, jakiego w jego wykonaniu świat nie widział. Nie, żeby zawsze był słodkim szczeniaczkiem, który nigdy nie odszczekuje, ani nie próbuje się odgryźć – ojciec mógłby o tym powiedzieć niejedno, ale zwykle pokrywał  własną wściekłość kąśliwością, nie wybuchając otwarcie i z przytupem. Teraz także nie urządził karczemnej awantury, tylko uparł przy swoim, zabrał manatki z samochodu brata i postanowił samotnie dotrzeć do Sacramento, skąd zadzwonił ojciec, jednocześnie nakazując synom, by go nie szukali. Takiego. Jak Dean chce, może sobie jechać do Burkitsville w Indianie i ratować kolejną parę przed zaginięciem w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, on nie zamierza. Dobry, posłuszny syn kontra samolubny dupek, który zaparł się, że pojedzie do Kalifornii i… właśnie, co dalej? Sacramento do najmniejszych miast nie należało, a pragnący pozostać w ukryciu John Winchester miał spore szanse nie zostać odnalezionym, nawet przez swojego upartego, młodszego syna.

Uderzony tą niezbyt pocieszającą Sam stanął na środku pogrążonej we mgle i wilgoci drogi i obejrzał się za siebie, ale oczywiście czerwone światełka tylnych reflektorów Impali dawno zniknęły w mroku. Dean po niego nie wróci, choćby się paliło i waliło – zbytnio uraził jego dumę. Sam był sam. Nieodwołalnie. Plecak i brązowa, skórzana torba momentalnie zaczęły mu strasznie ciążyć. Nieważne. Potrząsnął głową, rozsiewając wokół siebie drobinki mgły osiadające na kędzierzawych, kasztanowych włosach (Dean marudził, że powinien je podciąć, bo wygląda jak kuc szetlandzki), poprawił wrzynający się w ramię pasek torby na laptopa i ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję zarówno na jak najszybszy świt, jak i wszystko jedno jaki samochód, który zapewniłby mu podwózkę do najbliższego miasteczka.

O wymarzonym świcie zaczęło mżyć, a plecak i torby stały się jeszcze cięższe, lecz w zasięgu wzroku nadal nie objawił się żaden wehikuł, z którym mógłby zabrać się „na stopa”. Lasy i pola, pola i lasy. Ludzkich siedzib brak. Wyglądało na to, że trafił na prawdziwe zadupie, nie-wiadomo-gdzie w Indianie.

Obejrzał się za siebie po raz enty – na drodze wciąż było pusto, ale kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, zobaczył dziewczynę ze słuchawkami na uszach,siedzącą na poboczu. Mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą jej tam nie było, ale pewnie wzrok albo poranna mgiełka unosząca się nad ziemią płatały mu figle. Dziewczyna miała krótko ostrzyżone, jasne włosy, wrażliwe usta i sympatyczną twarz. Nie usłyszała, gdy się do niej odezwał. Pewnie przez te słuchawki, bo siedząc na ziemi po turecku, podrygiwała rytmicznie do niesłyszalnej melodii. Jeśli także podróżowała autostopem, to chyba straciła nadzieję na podwózkę i postanowiła przeczekać, słuchając muzyki i czekając na łut szczęścia. Hm, siadanie na mokrej trawie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, przyszło do głowy Samowi, który na samą myśl o tym poczuł nieodparte parcie na pęcherz, ale nim zdołał wyartykułować zdanie i przebić się przez mur dźwięków dobiegających ze słuchawek dziewczyny, w kieszeni wyświechtanych dżinsów rozdzwonił mu się telefon.

Czym prędzej rzucił torbę i sięgnął po komórkę, mając cichą nadzieję, że to Dean, który postanowił po niego wrócić i za moment zacznie troskliwie dopytywać się, gdzie młodszego brata poniosło. Rzecz jasna, nadzieja bywa matką głupców. To nie był Dean, który zapewne dojechał już do Burkitsville i pił kawę, zagryzając ją jakimś lokalnym ciastem – brat był straszliwym łasuchem. Nie, to dzwonił Daryl, z którym Sam nie rozmawiał od ponad pół roku, czyli od śmierci Jess. Znajomy z Uniwersytetu w Stanford. Nie tak bardzo znajomy jak Brady, Rebecca i Zach, ale zawsze. Miał nieco zwichrowane poczucie humoru i zadatki na kryminologa sądowego, bo uwielbiał makabryczne opowieści i zaczytywał się w książkach Kathy Reichs. Sam mógłby mu wyjaśnić, że wiele z tych opowieści było wyssanych z palca i że na przykład Diabeł z Jersey nie istnieje, a dżiny nie mieszkają w butelkach i nie spełniają życzeń (to znaczy, spełniają, ale jednocześnie wysysają z ofiary życie), ale wolał nie ujawniać się z nadmiarem wiedzy nadprzyrodzonej. Nie na studiach. Co i tak mu nie pomogło, kiedy na progu pojawił się Dean z wieścią, że ojciec wybrał się na „polowanie” i zaginął, po czym Sam zgodził się pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach, po czym zapolowali na Kobietę w Bieli (bądź ona zapolowała na nich), po czym Sam wrócił na Stanford, po czym Jess…

Sam przełknął z trudem i w końcu odebrał telefon, nim wybrzmiała ostatnia, rozpaczliwa nuta Ojca Chrzestnego. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Daryl zapłakał. Naprawdę zapłakał. Wydawał się pijany, naćpany, albo jedno i drugie, ale wśród pospiesznego mamrotania przerywanego szlochem Sam dowiedział się, że tamten nienawidzi Meksyku, Wyspa Lalek okazała się bardziej upiorna niż o niej mówiono, zaginęła na niej jego dziewczyna, tutejsi mówią, że nie jako pierwsza, a policja mu nie wierzy i podejrzewa, że utopił ją na mokradłach, więc jedyną nadzieję pokłada w Samie, bo pamięta, że Sam zawsze wiedział więcej od innych, o „tych” rzeczach też, i może go zrozumie, bo przecież Jess również… W tym momencie Daryl całkiem się zaplątał, ale z jego urywanych słów Winchester domyślił się, że tamten błaga, by przyjechał do Mexico City, pomógł mu odnaleźć Marikę, wyciągnął z tarapatów z policją i pokonał wszelkie nadprzyrodzone zło.

Skołowany Sam, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jakim cudem Daryl domyślił się jego drugiej natury – łowcy polującego na istoty nie całkiem z tego świata (chyba jednak w Standford nie krył się z tym tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało), rozejrzał się po szaro-zielonym, ociekającym wilgocią skrawku drogi, starannie omijając wzrokiem siedzącą na poboczu dziewczynę w słuchawkach, która wreszcie go dostrzegła i posłała mu promienny uśmiech spod postrzępionej grzywki, i znienacka zgodził się na wyprawę do Meksyku.

Byle dalej od Indiany, brata rozgryzającego sprawę w Burkitsville (duży jest, poradzi sobie), a nawet ojca w Sacramento polującego na demona, który niegdyś zabił mu żonę, a Samowi i Deanowi – matkę. Bogiem a prawdą, Sam matki nie pamiętał, a z ojcem od lat darł koty, usiłując żyć po swojemu. Zmarnował swoją szansę na normalne życie, godząc się na wyprawę z Deanem na poszukiwanie zaginionego, który – jak widać, wcale nie zaginął, a wprost przeciwnie – zniknął im z oczu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, goniąc za mrzonkami. Przez niego Sam stracił Jessicę. Przez niego, opętany przez doktora Elicotta w gniewie mało nie zabił brata. Przez niego wylądował na tym zadupiu, raz jeszcze wciągnięty w polowania, tułaczkę po bezdrożach prowincjonalnej Ameryki, tanie motele, przydrożne żarcie i kłótnie z bratem, traktującym go jak smarkacza. W cholerę z nimi wszystkimi. Pojedzie do Meksyku i pomoże Darylowi odnaleźć jego dziewczynę. Po swojemu.

Nie odrywając telefonu od ucha, prychnął, podniósł z ziemi skórzaną torbę, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył, skąd przyszedł, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczoną autostopowiczkę (była bardziej zaskoczona i zbita z tropu, niż mógłby przypuszczać, bowiem jej plany właśnie brały w łeb) i pustą perspektywę drogi stanowej, obsadzonej polami kukurydzy i leśnymi nieużytkami. Meksyk był na południu. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał dotrzeć do Mexico City na piechotę, ale przynajmniej szedł we właściwym kierunku.

Myśl o tym, że bez większego zastanowienia ruszając na pomoc Darylowi i nieznanej mu Marice, uwikłanych w coś wyraźnie nadprzyrodzonego, jednocześnie zaprzecza samemu sobie – w końcu przed chwilą wyrzekał, że przeklęta rodzina ponownie wciągnęła go w znienawidzone życie łowcy, jakoś nie zaświtała mu w głowie. Być może instynkt łowcy był w nim zbyt silny. A być może Sam naprawdę chciał wyrwać się spod wpływu ojca i kurateli brata. Jak najdalej.A Meksyk wydawał się pieruńsko odległy.

*

Kwiecień był wyjątkowo paskudny tego roku. Przynajmniej w Indianie. Za oknem kafejki „Scotty Cafe”w Burketsville było szaro, buro i ponuro, mżyło i siąpiło, ochłodziło się i pociemniało, mimo że dopiero co wybiło południe. Dean miał wrażenie, że ta szarość, pomroczność i mżawka kłębią się w jego wnętrzu niczym wyrzuty sumienia, że pozwolił Samowi zabrać rzeczy z samochodu i ruszyć w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku, ze wskazaniem na Kalifornię. I teraz na pewno – Dean widział to oczyma wyobraźni, brat taplał się na mokrej drodze po kostki w błocie, marznąc, pokasłując i smarkając, oraz bezskutecznie próbując złapać stopa. Albo łapiąc stopa i trafiając na kierowcę o niecnych zamiarach. Nie, bez przesady, z takim Sam śpiewająco poradziłby sobie o własnych siłach. Chyba, że trafiłby na Ghost Ridera...

Dean łyknął ciepłej, choć lurowatej kawy z wielkiego kubka i ponuro spojrzał na talerz, po którym walały się resztki szarlotki. Drugiego kawałka. Dlaczego, ach, dlaczego, skończyła się tak szybko. I dlaczego w nocy nie wrócił po młodego, który uparł się jak osioł, że odnajdzie ojca w Sacramento, skąd tamten podobno dzwonił. Mhm, na pewno. Po pierwsze, niekoniecznie z Sacramento, po drugie – jeśli John nie życzył sobie być odnalezionym, to był nie do odnalezienia. Co wkurzało Deana nie mniej niż Sama – w końcu to z jego powodu jak szaleni jeździli z jednego miasteczka do drugiego, zbierając pozostawione przez niego okruszki jak Jaś i Małgosia poszukujący drogi do domu. W bajce okruszki wydziobały ptaki, a w ich przypadku wyglądało na to, że John Winchester rzucał je na wabia, jak najdalej od siebie, byle tylko synów czymś zająć. Być może rzeczywiście w końcu znalazł się bliżej tego czegoś, co zabiło mu żonę, a im matkę. Tym bardziej Dean nie pojmował, dlaczego chciał walczyć samotnie. Z każdą chwilą pojmował to coraz mniej. Bycie posłusznym synem zaczynało mu uwierać.

Wobec czego żal do ojca zapił gorzką kawą, a ogólne rozgoryczenie – słodyczą, skrupulatnie wybierając ostatnie drobiny szarlotki z talerzyka, po czym sięgnął po komórkę. Nie, z bratem kontaktować się nie miał zamiaru – tej satysfakcji mu nie da, ale zadzwoni do firmy telefonicznej z bajeczką o zagubionym telefonie, by sprawdzić jego lokalizację. Kilka minut później mało nie zakrztusił się cienką kawą, dowiedziawszy się, że Sam już nie brnie przez bezdroża Indiany, a więc złapał stopa, lecz zmierza nie do Kalifornii, a zdecydowanie bardziej na południe. Meksyk? Co, u licha? Zamierzał samotnie zapolować na chupacabrę?

Dean rzucił komórkę na stolik i niespokojnie zabębnił palcami po blacie, wyglądając przez zaparowane okno na szarą rzeczywistość. Padało. Powoli dochodził do wniosku, że w Burketsville nie działo się nic niepokojącego, nie licząc opryskliwego właściciela kafejki - szkoda, bo szarlotkę podawał wyśmienitą i w kontraście do niego, przemiłego starszego małżeństwa ze stacji benzynowej, na której pracowała prześliczna blondynka, którą chętnie poznałby bliżej. Biblijnie. Według nich nowożeńcy, o których wspominał John Winchester, rok wcześniej przejeżdżali przez miasteczko, ale ruszyli dalej, na autostradę i więcej ich w Burketsville nie widziano. Tyle w kwestii wielkiej tajemnicy.

Acha, widział jeszcze dosyć paskudnego stracha na wróble w sadzie. Jedynie z daleka, bo przy tej beznadziejnej pogodzie nie chciało mu się wysiadać z samochodu, ale musiał przyznać, że ktoś się naprawdę postarał – kukła nastraszyłaby nie tylko wróble, ale i dzieciaki zbierające cukierki w Halloween, a po drobnych poprawkach śmiało mogłaby wystąpić w horrorze. Jednak strach raczej nie schodził z drąga, by rok w rok ścigać po sadzie przyjezdnych, wybierając sobie co smakowitsze, młode małżeństwa. Chyba.

Pal diabli całe to zapyziałe miasteczko z jego kwietniową mżawką, szarością i paskudnym strachem na wróble, który pilnował leszczynowego zagajnika i sadu, rodzącego – sądząc po szarlotce ze „ScottyCafe”, pyszne jabłka. Tym razem ojciec się pomylił. A on niepotrzebnie pozwolił Samowi zwinąć manatki i pójść własną drogą. Powinien ruszyć w ślad za nim, po okruszkach zostawianych przez GPS, nawet jeśli brat nie jechał do Kalifornii, lecz do znacznie suchszego i cieplejszego miejsca, gdzie śpiewają chupacabry. O ile chupacabry śpiewają. W każdym razie do miejsca, gdzie świeci słońce, tubylcy w sombrerach popijają tequilę, zagryzając ją cytryną z solą, a kawa jest czarniejsza od smoły, nie jak ta mizerota serwowana przez Scotty’ego. A więc tak, pojedzie za Samem do Meksyku.

Jak pomyślał, tak uczynił.

Wychodząc, minął w progu młode małżeństwo, któremu pechowo zepsuł się samochód, gdy przejeżdżali przez Burketsville, więc postanowili zajrzeć do kafejki, spragnieni ukojenia nerwów, kofeiny i kawałka domowego ciasta. Miało to być ostatnie ciasto w ich życiu, ale – podobnie jak pochłonięty myślami o bracie i tequili (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności) Dean, nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Jak to się mówi – czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. A szarlotka była wyborna.

*

Sam otworzył oczy. Próbował zamrugać, ale powieki wydawały się ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Obraz jawił się nieostry. Trochę somnambuliczny. Nieprawdopodobny. Naprzeciwko niego, przy zastawionym porcelanowym serwisem i nakrytym koronkową serwetą stole, siedziała dziewczyna ubrana w przeżartą przez mole, postrzępioną, białą suknię z falbankami. Siedziała wyprostowana jak struna, z rękoma skromnie złożonymi na podołku, półotwartymi ustami i włosami związanymi wielką, różową kokardąi patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, widocznym nawet w półmroku piwnicy rozświetlanej wątłymi płomyczkami świec. To musiała być Marika, dziewczyna Daryla.

Wzrok Sama wyostrzył się na tyle, że zobaczył więcej szczegółów – pot perlący się na czole dziewczyny, jej spierzchnięte wargi, różyczki na porcelanowych talerzykach i filiżankach, upiorne lalki usadowione na krzesłach poustawianych wokół stołu i parę unoszącą się znad imbryka. W piwnicznej izbie nie unosił się jednak aromat świeżo zaparzonej herbaty, lecz śmierdziało rozkładem, stęchlizną i grzybem. Nieprzyjemna woń kręciła w nosie, ale Sam nie potrafił kichnąć, choćby chciał. Ani zakasłać. Nie licząc uniesienia powiek, nie mógł poruszyć się o milimetr.

Strach ścisnął go za gardło i spłynął zimną strużką potu po plecach. Prawdopodobnie, bo go nie poczuł. Próbował ruszyć głową, szarpnąć się na krześle, zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, odepchnąć stopami od podłogi… Nic z tego. Jakby jego ciało zamieniło się w kamienny posąg, nie do ruszenia bez pomocy dźwigu. Jakimś cudem oddychał, ale jego pierś unosiła się w niemal niezauważalnym rytmie. Słyszał swój oddech, nieco chrapliwy, ale nie dał rady poruszyć ustami, ani przełknąć śliny. Panika w jego wnętrzu narastała jak fala przypływu. Wrzasnąłby, ale nie miał jak.

Zezując w dół, przekonał się, że jest ubrany równie dziwacznie, co siedząca naprzeciwko niego dziewczyna – w staromodny, sztuczkowy garnitur, mocno na niego przykrótki i przyciasny.Widział rozdeptane buciory jak u Charliego Chaplina, z których wystawały gołe kostki i łydki, pokryte gęsią skórką. Postrzępione nogawki. Palcami u stóp też oczywiście nie dało się poruszyć. Trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – był sparaliżowany. Słowo „paraliż” przemknęło mu po głowie, potykając się o wszystkie napotkane zwoje mózgowe i wgryzło w hipokamp i pamięć długotrwałą. Spa-ra-li-żo-wa-ny. Dostałby piątkę za sylabizację i jedynkę za głupotę.

Po spotkaniu z roztrzęsionym Darylem i kilku kolejkach tequili pod pyszne lokalne guacamole z tacos oraz lepki, wilgotny upał Mexico City (przez chwilę marzył o powrocie do równie wilgotnej, ale rześkiej aury Indiany) założył, że za zniknięciem Mariki i nawiedzeniem Wyspy Lalek stoi duch dziewczynki, która się przy niej utopiła. Ewentualnie duch starego dozorcy. W najgorszym wypadku zły duch pomieszkujący w rozkładających się zabawkach. Rzeczywiście sprawiały koszmarne wrażenie, choć do laleczki Chucky, czy robotycznych lalek z Barbarelli (a co, on też oglądał nieprzyzwoite filmy, choć może nieco przyzwoitsze niż jego brat) było im daleko. Tymczasem problemem okazało się ciasteczko.

Cóż, bajki mówiły prawdę. Nie należy kosztować łakoci od nieznajomych, nawet gdy owe nieznajome sprzedają je we własnym sklepiku, bo w każdej starej kobiecie może czaić się Baba Jaga, czy - jak to mawiali Meksykanie, Bruja. Skupiony na poszukiwaniu śladów obecności bytu duchowego (i Mariki), przeoczył coś, co okazało się oczywiste. Kolorowy domek jak z baśni, staruszka w czerni, tace zastawione ciastami, ciastkami i ciasteczkami, słodka pokusa nie do odparcia, a po niej słodka niemoc, również nie do przezwyciężenia. Słodki paraliż.

Smakując na języku (którego nie czuł, tak jak reszty ciała) przerażające słowo „paraliż”,Sam samokrytycznie przyznał, że był idiotą. Znienacka zachciało mu się polvorones – meksykańskich ciasteczek weselnych z orzechami, bo wyglądały tak apetycznie. Zachciało mu się być łasuchem jak Dean. O Boże, jeśli Dean będzie go szukał, też skusi się na słodycze i wpadnie jak śliwka w przesłodzony kompot… Z tym, że brat nie będzie go szukał, nie po tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, a gdyby nawet – cudu, Panie, cudu, to i tak nie ma pojęcia, dokąd Sam się udał. Zacznie od Sacramento. Może za to, cóż za ironia losu, znajdzie ich ojca. Znikąd pomocy, znikąd ratunku.

Podniósł wzrok, jako że to było jedyne, co mógł podnieść i popatrzył na dziewczynę w bieli. Jego oczy musiały przybrać równie przerażony wyraz, co jej, bo zamrugała, roniąc pojedynczą łzę. Była wymizerowana, chuda i blada jak śmierć na chorągwi, niemalże półprzezroczysta. Pojął, że była uwięziona w tej piwnicy od momentu zaginięcia – ponad tydzień wcześniej, i przez ten cały czas umierała z głodu i pragnienia. I że jego także to czeka. Widać ta konkretna Baba Jaga nie tuczyła swoich ofiar, a wprost przeciwnie – zamarzała głodem na śmierć.

Jakby wywołana jego myślami w drzwiach piwnicy pojawiła się postać staruszki ze sklepiku, niosąca w rękach tacę z pachnącymi pomarańczami i orzechami ciasteczkami.

\- Anika, kwiatuszku, mamusia upiekła twoje ulubione polvorones – zaszczebiotała, schodząc ostrożnie po kilku stopniach i z rozpromienioną miną podchodząc do stołu. Postawiła tacę na koronkowej serwecie, jednocześnie strzepując z niej niewidoczny pyłek i pochyliła się nad jedną z rozkładających się lalek, w której Sam dopiero teraz, ze zgrozą rozpoznał zmumifikowane ciało kilkuletniej dziewczynki. – Wiem, jak je lubisz. W sam raz na przyjęcie dla twoich ukochanych lalek. Dziś znalazłam ci nową – zobacz, jaki ładny pan młody.

Myśl, że staruszka mówi o nim, z trudem do Sama dotarła. Zamrugał, usiłując coś powiedzieć, lecz, co było do przewidzenia – bez skutku. Stara Meksykanka była matką dziewczynki, która utopiła się na Isla de las Muñecasponad 60 lat temu? Musiała mieć pod osiemdziesiątkę! Czy to znaczyło, że przez pół wieku urządzała herbatki dla swojej córeczki i nikt, ale to nikt nie zauważył, że na Wyspie giną turyści? A może dopóki żył dozorca Julian, razem zasiadali do ciasteczek i imbryka z herbatą, sadzając na krzesłach rozpadające się, lalczane koszmary kolekcjonowane przez Barrerę, a dopiero później babinka sfiksowała do reszty i zaczęła „znajdować” nowe lalki, doprawiając ciasteczka jakąś cholerną currarą? Jakkolwiek nie brzmiała odpowiedź, Sam (i Marika) mieli przechlapane na całej linii.

\- A teraz mamusia naleje herbatki – szczebiotała dalej staruszka, z uczuciem poprawiając kokardę na zetlałych włosach mumii – przesuwały się wraz z kawałkiem skóry, ale nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. - Uważaj, kochanie, gorąca, mama podmucha.

Sam nie mógł oderwać oczu od rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. Stara Meksykanka w czerni i odpowiednio żałobnej mantylce okrywającej głowę i ramiona, pomarszczona jak rodzynek, z szerokim uśmiechem na bezzębnych ustach poiła zmumifikowane dziecko bez oczu herbatą z porcelanowej filiżanki w różyczki, czułym gestem ocierając spływające po wyszczerzonych zębach krople. Jeszcze gorzej było, gdy z kolejną filiżanką podeszła do Mariki, wlewając jej gorąca herbatę wprost w rozchylone usta, a później zwróciła się w jego stronę.

Wolał zamknąć oczy, by tego nie widzieć, ale nie potrafił zacisnąć warg ani gardła. Gorąca strużka przedarła się do wnętrza, dławiąc go i parząc. Poczuł wrzątek, choć nie umiał ani przełknąć ani wypluć herbaty, która w końcu spłynęła gdzieś w dół, cudem omijając tchawicę. Walcząc o oddech w całkowitym bezruchu, szeroko otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć wprost w uśmiechniętą twarz staruszki. Była całkowicie nieświadoma jego udręki – dla niej był tylko lalką na dziecięcym przyjęciu. Poklepała go po policzku, mamrocząc do siebie i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej – zęby miała w fatalnym stanie, po czym odstawiła filiżankę, klasnęła w ręce i zawołała:

\- Zaśpiewajmy coś, moja kochana córeńko, w końcu to przyjęcie! Może o naszym ulubionym Pimponie ze szmatek i papieru?

Słuchając jak staruszka piskliwie i nieco fałszywie wyśpiewuje piosenkę o pajacyku z tekturową buźką **„** Pimpón es unmuñeco de trapo y cartón” – swoją drogą, ta laleczka musiała mieć tendencje samobójcze, bo chciała się umyć wodą z mydłem, Sam poczuł, że zaczyna tracić zmysły. Dziwił się, że Marika jeszcze nie straciła. Choć wiedział już, jak udało jej się przetrwać tak długo, mimo że człowiek bez picia jest zdolny przeżyć zaledwie trzy dni. Staruszka troskliwie poiła lalki swojej córeczki. Gorącą herbatą. Strach pomyśleć, czy wciskała im do ust ciasteczka, bo jeśli tak – uduszą się w mękach. A jeśli nie – z czasem umrą z głodu. Cudowna perspektywa. Sam pomyślał z goryczą, że jeżeli przeżyje, nigdy więcej nie tknie słodyczy.

*

Daryl kulił się na pryczy, próbując zwinąć w małą, niewidzialna kulkę i nie patrzeć na współtowarzyszy z celi, by sobie o nim nie przypomnieli. Areszt w Xochimilco, turystycznej dzielnicy Mexico City, słynnej ze swoich kanałów i ozdobionych kwietnymi malowidłami łodzi trajineras, zdecydowanie nie był turystyczny. Policjanci zabrali mu wszystko, co mogli -  w tym ukochany aparat fotograficzny, rzeczy Sama i zostawili na pastwę losu. Z dwojga złego wolałby pastwę losu od tych Meksykańców, brudu, smrodu i braku nadziei. Nim zjawi się adwokat, będzie po nim. Już nawet nie chciało mu się rozpaczać po Marice, ani rozpamiętywać zniknięcia kumpla ze studiów, który ruszył mu z pomocą i przepadł na Wyspie tak samo jak ona. Nie miał siły. Za bardzo bolały go siniaki. I dupa.

Słysząc zgrzyt otwieranej kraty, głębiej wcisnął się w ścianę, co niewiele mu dało. Przy rechocie współwięźniów podnoszącym się i opadającym jak fala przypływu, dwóch mundurowych, pokrzykując (chyba z przyzwyczajenia), bez ceregieli zwlekło go z pryczy i wywlekło z celi. Przeprowadzili go śmierdzącym korytarzem do zatłoczonego biura komendy, gdzie wcisnęli mu w dłoń długopis, kazali podpisać jakieś papiery (podpisał, nie patrząc), wepchnęli  w objęcia jego własną torbę  i niemal wypchnęli przez obrotowe drzwi wprost na rozsłonecznioną ulicę, gdzie siłą rozpędu wpadł na wysokiego, krótko ostrzyżonego faceta w skórzanej kurtce. Daryl nieprzytomnie zamrugał, oślepiony rażącym, słonecznym światłem, lecz nim zdołał wyjąkać jakieś przeprosiny, facet chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą, w stronę malutkiej, zatłoczonej kafejki vis-a-vis komisariatu.

\- Siadaj i gadaj – zarządził, popychając go na metalowe krzesło.

\- Ale że co? – pisnął chłopak, nie całkiem przytomnie, rozglądając się wokoło i mrużąc oczy, wciąż obolałe w południowym blasku. Koszulka i dżinsy wisiały na nim brudne i przepocone. Czuł, że śmierdzi celą. – Kto ty jesteś? Dlaczego…

\- Twoim wybawcą, matole – burknął mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce – zdecydowanie za ciepłej jak na pogodę kwietniowego Mexico City, wpatrując się w niego oczyma w kolorze wzburzonego morza. Wzburzonymi. – Gdyby nie ja i spora łapówka, zgniłbyś w tym areszcie na amen, a na dupie nie usiadłbyś z miesiąc.

Na to już chyba za późno, pomyślał z lekką pretensją Daryl, po czym uświadomił sobie, że siedzi na krześle, więc chyba nie było aż tak źle. A mogło.

\- Ale dlaczego… - zaczął ponownie, wpatrując się w tamtego z mieszaniną strachu i wdzięczności. Chwileczkę, jakby go znał. Mgliście. Kogoś mu przypominał? I skąd przy nim rzeczy Sama – jego plecak, skórzana sakwa i torba z laptopem, które zarekwirowała policja?

\- Nie męcz się z kojarzeniem – mruknął mężczyzna, ruchem ręki wołając kelnerkę, by przyniosła im coś do picia i w przelocie uśmiechając się do niej tak słodko, że najchętniej postawiłaby mu wszystko na koszt firmy. – Jestem Dean Winchester, brat Sama. Sam przyjechał tu do ciebie, prawda?

Daryl energicznie pokiwał głową, niespokojnie przeskakując wzrokiem z Deana na niosącą mojito w oszronionym dzbanku kelnerkę. Straszliwie chciało mu się pić.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - wymamrotał, pamiętając, że Sam do nikogo nie dzwonił i nie opowiadał się, gdzie jest. Daryl by takiego brata nie ukrywał (nie ukrywał żadnego, bo miał tylko młodszą siostrę). Wyglądało na to, że obaj Winchesterowie byli postawni, przystojni, nieco dziwni i prawdopodobnie niebezpieczni, choć Sam udawał kujona, w przeciwieństwie do Deana stylizującego się na bardzo niegrzecznego chłopca.

\- Firma telefoniczna – wzruszył ramionami starszy z braci Winchesterów, uśmiechając się nieładnie i ściągając skórzaną kurtkę, w której zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie za ciepło – nie był przyzwyczajony do warunków klimatycznych Mexico City. W samym czarnym t-shircie będzie mu wygodniej Gdy w słońcu błysnął dziwaczny wisiorek z rogami i bransoletka tybetańska na nadgarstku – wymęczony Daryl pozazdrościł mu biżuterii, nonszalancji i pewności siebie, o seksapilu nie wspominając. Jego dziewczyny przeważnie uważały za mięczaka i nerda. Nawet Marika. - Braciszek ma niemiły zwyczaj znikania z pola widzenia, więc wolę go mieć na oku. A zatem – przyjechał, bo?

\- Błagałem, by przyjechał i pomógł mi znaleźć Marikę, moją dziewczynę, która zniknęła na Wyspie Lalek, nawiedzonej Wyspie, okropnej Wyspie, słowo honoru, że na niej straszy, bo dawno temu utopiła się na niej dziewczynka, a potem dozorca, co nie zdążył na czas, znalazł w tym miejscu jej lalkę i sam zaczął zbierać lalki i wieszał je wszędzie na drzewach i w końcu sam się utopił – kiedy Daryl już zaczął mówić, nie potrafił przestać. – Zawsze lubiłem horrory, ale nie wierzyłem w duchy, tymczasem te lalki, okropne lalki, może duch dziewczynki, a może jeszcze coś gorszego, i coś porwało Marikę, a policja mi nie wierzyła, więc zadzwoniłem do Sama, bo pamiętałem, że on jest dziwny i zna się na rzeczach nadprzyrodzonych. Ty też?

\- Też – przyznał lakonicznie Dean, przerywając słowotok chłopaka i myśląc sobie, że braciszek aż tak dobrze nie ukrywał swojej odmienności na uniwersytecie, jak mu się wydawało. –Klątwa rodzinna taka. Mojito?

\- Boże, tak – wykrzyknął Daryl, przypinając się do szklanki z piciem jak spragniony wędrowiec na pustyni. – Dz… dziękuję. Za wyciągnięcie z tamtej dziury też.

\- Jeszcze nie dziękuj – wycedził Dean, uśmiechając się ciut drapieżnie i również sięgając po szklaneczkę z mojito, zielonym jak jego oczy. – Bez mrugnięcia oddam cię w ręce tutejszych władz, jeśli nie odpowiesz mi na jedno, fundamentalne pytanie – gdzie jest mój brat?

\- Na Isla de las Muñecas– odparł natychmiast Daryl, wzdrygając się, nie wiadomo czy z uwagi na zimny trunek, czy wspomnienie upiornych lalek. – Popłynęliśmy tam razem i zniknął jak wcześniej Marika. Wołałem, szukałem…

\- Darłem na sobie szaty i szlochałem – podsunął Dean z krzywym uśmiechem w kąciku pełnych warg, choć jego oczy pozostały poważne. Pionowa zmarszczka u nasady prostego nosa nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. – Aż w końcu zostawiłeś mojego brata na Wyspie, tak samo jak niegdyś swoją dziewczynę.

\- Nie zostawiłem – wybąkał Daryl, przykładając dłoń do piersi, jakby miał zamiar składać najświętszą przysięgę. – Naprawdę szukałem. Z innymi, bo tego dnia na Wyspie było więcej turystów i razem szukaliśmy. Wszędzie. Ale widzieliśmy tylko te okropne lalki.

\- Lalki – powtórzył Dean, marszcząc czoło i zastanawiając się, czy mają do czynienia z koszmarem armii opętanych zabawek. W takim razie przydałoby się dużo soli, materiałów łatwopalnych i zapalniczka. Kilka zapalniczek. – A później zgarnęła cię tutejsza policja?

\- Zupełnie powariowali – poskarżył się Daryl znad swojej szklanki z mojito, mocno zaciskając wokół niej palce. - Uznali, że to ja zabiłem i Marikę i Sama i ukryłem ich ciała na mokradłach. A przecież musi w tym tkwić jakaś siła nieczysta.

\- No co ty nie powiesz? – spytał Dean, przeciągając słowa i mrużąc oczy po kociemu. Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że jakakolwiek siła nieczysta nie brała w tym udziału, on ma zamiar skopać jej dupę i odnaleźć brata, choćby miał przekopać Wyspę Lalek cal po calu. – Opowiedz mi więcej o tej utopionej dziewczynce i duchach Isla de las Muñecas. O lalkach też.

I Daryl opowiedział wszyściuchno, co wiedział i przeczytał w przewodnikach. Zrobiłby wszystko, byle nie wrócić do celi na komisariacie Xochimilco. Poza tym w jego nadszarpniętym przez ostatnie przeżycia sercu (i ciele) zatliła się wątła nadzieja, że promieniujący stanowczością i seksapilem brat Sama poradzi sobie z duchami i kto wie – może nawet odnajdzie zaginionych. Żywych, nie uduchowionych. Choć nadzieja bywa matką głupich, a jeśli Dean każe mu płynąć ze sobą na Wyspę Lalek, chyba umrze ze strachu…

*

Dean nie miał zamiaru ciągać Daryla ze sobą na Wyspę Lalek. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie gamonia pierwszej wody. Byłby tylko ciężarem, nie pomocą. Niech sobie posiedzi w hoteliku pod miastem i liże rany, popijając kolejne mojito. Nie był mu potrzebny do szczęścia. Deanowi do szczęścia potrzebny był jego cholerny brat. O którego martwił się tak, że aż bolało go w dołku, a wszystkie włosy stawały dęba. Gdyby nie były za krótkie, by można było to dostrzec.

Uzbrojony w ukryte po kieszeniach dżinsów i kurtki - wodę święconą, sól, żelazny pogrzebacz, suche drewka i niezawodną benzynową zapalniczkę Zippo (oraz colta) spocony Dean snuł się po Isla de las Muñecas w towarzystwie kilku przejętych turystów ze Stanów i Kanady, z fascynacją i niesmakiem fotografujących rozliczne rozpadające się lalki, posadowione na drzewach, płotkach i ziemi. Robiły koszmarne wrażenie, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Puste, pokryte bielmem szklane oczy, poszarpane, gnijące ubranka, parchaciejący plastik, rozprute brzuszki z płótna, z których wyglądały wiechcie słomy i robaki, tu i ówdzie oderwane rączki i nóżki, czasem główki, a czasem tylko czubki główek, jakby oskalpował je zły Indianin – ktoś, kto uważał je za fascynujące, powinien się leczyć na nogi, bo na głowę było już za późno. Należał im się pogrzeb, a nie wieczna poniewierka na słońcu, deszczu i wietrze. Dean widział w swoim młodym życiu już niejedno szkaradzieństwo, ale te lalki przyprawiały go o gęsią skórkę. Choć nie emitowały fal pola elektromagnetycznego, ergo – nie były nawiedzone.

Co gorsza, nic na Wyspie nie wskazywało na ducha, nawet malutkiego przyjaznego duszka Kacperka, co mocno zbijało Deana z tropu. Przecież Sam z własnej woli nie polazł na mokradła i się w nich nie utopił – na myśl o takiej możliwościi czuł ciarki na całym ciele. Nie porwał go potwór z bagien. Raczej. W każdym razie nadmiernej ilości potwornego śluzu na brzegach Wyspy nie zarejestrował. Śmierdziało wilgocią, rozkładem i słodką wonią przekwitających kwiatów – nie siarką. Nic a nic nie świadczyło o działaniu sił nieczystych. Lalki były okropne w wyglądzie i tyle. A Dean coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

Zły, nieszczęśliwy i nabuzowany niepokojem o Sama zaszedł w końcu do małego, kolorowego sklepiku przy przystani dla łodzi. Zje coś słodkiego i podniesie sobie poziom cukru, postanowił.

Wchodząc do środka przez pomalowane jaskrawoniebieską farbą drzwi, poczuł cudowny zapach świeżo mielonej kawy, orzechów i lukru. Pod oknem brzęczała wielka lodówka z zimnymi napojami. Towarzyszył jej klekot starego wentylatora, mielącego ciepłe powietrze i dmuchającego na pamiątki zawieszone pod sufitem – sombrera, pocztówki, otwieracze do piwa i plastikowe szkieleciki. Jednak tym, co natychmiast przyciągało wzrok były regały pod ścianami zastawione koszami z ciastem, ciastkami i malutkimi ciasteczkami. Dean przełknął, by nie zacząć ślinić się jak psiak na widok smacznej kości.

Z trudem przeniósł wzrok na właścicielkę tego przybytku stojącą za kontuarem, na którym pysznił się potężny, staromodny ekspres do kawy i już miał poprosić o to i owo niemal z każdego kosza, kiedy głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Sklepikarka wyglądała jak wypisz wymaluj Baba Jaga. Co prawda nie miała haczykowatego nosa, brodawek i skołtunionych, siwych włosów, ale była pomarszczoną, pochyloną starowinką w schludnej, czarnej sukni i takimż koronkowym szalu, zarzuconym na ramiona i głowę, a jej bezzębny uśmiech miał w sobie coś z rekiniego. W pierwszej chwili Dean skarcił się w myślach za niesprawiedliwe ocenianie kogoś jedynie po wyglądzie – na miłość boską, nie wszystkie staruszki handlujące słodyczami to krwiożercze wiedźmy, ale jego instynkt błysnął czerwienią jak flara wystrzeliwana z tratwy ratunkowej.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział grzecznie, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem.

\- Dzień dobry, młodzieńcze – ucieszyła się starowinka. – Życzysz sobie coś słodkiego? Mam mnóstwo słodyczy. Dla każdego coś dobrego. A całkiem rano upiekłam pyszne polvorones, nasze weselne ciasteczka orzechowe. Przepyszne.

\- Nie, dziękuję – Dean podziękował szybciej, niż pomyślał, cofając się o krok. – Bardzo bym chciał, ale…eee, mam cukrzycę.

\- Wielka szkoda – westchnęła stara Meksykanka, jak mu się wydawało – z nieutulonym żalem, mierząc go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, jakby patrzyła na smakowite ciastko. – Może jednak się skusisz, młodzieńcze? Są pyszne i nietuczące, malutkie takie…

\- Wezmę tylko wodę mineralną – bąknął Dean, podchodząc do lodówki, a później – z butelką w ręku, do kontuaru, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, by wiał stąd jak najspieszniej. Płacąc za półlitrową, gazowaną „Topo Chico”, wolał nie wziąć mizernej reszty z 20pesos (z Benito Juarezem Garcią), niż narazić się na dotyk staruszki – a nuż by go drapnęła paznokciami.

Z trudem utrzymał uśmiech na ustach i pospiesznie wyszedł z pachnącego przyprawami korzennymi, słodyczą i kawą przybytku, mając ochotę wycofać się tyłem, lub zezować przez ramię. Do czego to doszło, żeby z własnej, niewymuszonej woli, zrezygnował z ciasta, a w miejsce miłego, kolorowego wnętrza sklepiku wybrał lepką, nieprzyjemną wilgoć Wyspy i towarzystwo upiornych lalek? Hm, nie należy nie doceniać instynktu…

Spojrzał na kupioną przed chwilą butelkę wody mineralnej i niechętnie się jej pozbył, rzucając w krzaki pod sklepikiem. Co prawda była obdarzona fabryczną zakrętką, ale wolał jej nie wypijać. Na wszelki wypadek. Dobrze, że w razie czego miał ze sobą piersiówkę. Przyda się na wieczór.

*

Sam starał się myśleć pozytywnie. Afirmować. Medytować. Modlić do różnych bogów, w tym Tego Jedynego. W końcu – złorzeczyć w kilku językach. Żadne z tych działań mentalnych nie przyniosło najmniejszego skutku. Jak był sparaliżowany, tak takim pozostał. Podobnie jak siedząca naprzeciwko niego Marika, przez większość czasu nieprzytomna.

Dziewczyna umierała i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ba, on również stawał się coraz słabszy. Nadal nie czuł własnego ciała, ale kręciło mu się w głowie, a boleśnie ściśnięty z głodu żołądek jakimś sposobem dawał do rozumienia, że cierpi. Ćmiły go oczy, przekrwione i wyschnięte na wiór. Obracanie gałkami ocznymi – jedyny ruch, na jaki było go stać, sprawiało ból.

Zmysł powonienia przyzwyczaił się do woni rozkładu przenikającej piwnicę. Z czasem do gnilnej woni rozpadających się lalek i zmumifikowanej dziewczynki doszedł smród kału i uryny – przecież ani on, ani dziewczyna nie panowali nad odruchami własnych ciał. Nie oni pierwsi. W najdalszym kącie piwnicy leżał stos odartych z ubrań ludzkich ciał, splatanych kończynami, napuchłych lub wysuszonych, zależnie od tego, jak długo tam leżały. Ich poprzednicy, niegdyś „nowe” lalki Aniki, które z niewiadomych powodów - niewiadomych przynajmniej w oczach upiornej staruszki, po jakimś czasie psuły się na dobre i trzeba je było wymienić na nowsze modele. Nie wiedział, ile ich było, ale myśl, że i oni z Mariką niedługo trafią pod ścianę, karmiąc sobą grzyby i pleśń, doprowadzała go do szału. Którego miał w sobie niemało. Od zawsze.

Mając ostatnio dużo wolnego czasu – ha, ha, co za eufemizm, zrobił sobie rachunek sumienia i wyszło na to, że od zawsze się na coś gniewał. Buntował. Chciał żyć inaczej. Po swojemu. I gdzie go to zaprowadziło? Teraz oddałby wszystko, by znowu zobaczyć Deana i ruszyć z nim na wyprawę w nieznane. Zniósłby jego wywyższanie się, nieznośny ton „starszego brata”, przepychanki i głupie kawały (w sumie odwdzięczał się podobnymi), a nawet jego jedzenie w motelowych lodówkach, które zaczynało żyć własnym życiem. W końcu podziwiał i kochał Deana takim jakim tamten był, po całości, choć nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Ba, mógłby nawet postarać się być posłuszniejszym synem, choć to z o wiele większym trudem –ojciec działał na niego jak płachta na byka.

Zamiast tego siedział przykuty do krzesła w piwnicznej izbie na Isla de las Muñecas, na wiecznej herbatce dla lalek serwowanej przez obłąkaną staruszkę dawno zmarłej dziewczynki, bezsilnie patrząc na zbliżającą się śmierć Mariki i własną, mogąc jedynie mrugać. Mrug, mrug. Mrugnięciem nie wrzuci złej czarownicy do pieca i nie spali na skwarkę. Gdyby nawet w okolicy był piec. Ach, musi być, skoro staruszka codziennie piecze swoje zatrute polvorones.

Jak dzisiaj. Jak teraz. Chcąc nie chcąc, Sam patrzył jak podśpiewująca dziecięcą piosenkę – tym razem o krówce robiące „muu”, starowinka pochyla się nad stołem i stawia na nim paterę z nową partią pachnących wanilią ciasteczek z orzechami. Nienawidził ciasteczek.

Niespodziewanie skrzypnęły drzwi do piwnicy. Sam z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na schody i znieruchomiał. Nie bardziej niż do tej pory, o co byłoby trudno, ale tym razem duchowo. To nie mógł być Dean, prawda? Jakim cudem odnalazłby go w tym zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi miejscu? Przecież nie miał pojęcia, dokąd pojechał. I na pewno nie chciałby go szukać… Dean, uważaj, zła Baba Jaga!

\- Sam?! – ryknął Dean, zbiegając po schodach z łomotem traperów – zupełnie nie przejmując się staruszką, która zastygła nad ciasteczkami z ostatnim „muu” na ustach. – Coś ty mu zrobiła, ty cholerna wiedźmo?

\- Moja córeczka urządza przyjęcie – oznajmiła z dumą staruszka, zdając się nie rozumieć, o czym wrzeszczy mężczyzna, który wtargnął do jej sanktuarium. – Dla lalek. Lubi urządzać przyjęcia dla lalek. Ma dużo lalek. Zaparzyłam dobrej herbatki i upiekłam coś pysznego. Proszę się poczęstować. Ciasteczko?

Dean zastygł u podnóża schodów, w drżącym świetle grubych świec patrząc to na nią, to na siedzącego nieruchomego jak posąg, bladego jak upiór Sama w dziwacznym garniturze, a za nim, na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w podartej, białej sukience i resztę towarzystwa usadzonego przy stole – koszmarne lalki i jedną, nieco większą, nie będącą lalką, lecz zmumifikowanym ciałem małego dziecka. W ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że nie ma do czynienia z Babą Jagą, czy Brują, a całkiem ludzkim szaleństwem. I co on miał teraz zrobić? Wpadł do piwnicy pod sklepikiem z zamiarem posłania czarownicy do diabła, rozszarpaniem jej ciała na strzępy i posypaniem płytkiego grobu solą, tymczasem… stara Meksykanka nie była złą wiedźmą.

W tym momencie jego wzrok ześlizgnął się ze stołu i zabłądził w najodleglejszy kąt piwnicy, zahaczając o stos ludzkich ciał. Z grubsza ludzkich, bo wyglądały jak popsute manekiny, poprzewracane i podniszczone zębem czasu. Wrócił spojrzeniem do prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnej (oby) dziewczyny w białej sukience i do brata – jego rozszerzone strachem, wielobarwne oczy mówiły same za siebie. Poczuł w sercu ukłucie lodu, jakby wpadł do niego okruch Diabelskiego Lustra z baśni Andersena o „Królowej Śniegu”. Staruszka nie była czarownicą. Nie była nawet zła. Ale zło czyniła.

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział, a jego ręka sama sięgnęła za pasek, wyciągnęła colta o rękojeści wyłożonej macicą perłową i lufie zdobionej roślinnymi ornamentami, wymierzyła i pociągnęła za spust.

Na czole starowinki wykwitła mała, czarna, nabiegająca krwią dziurka, a ona sama, bez słowa osunęła się pod stół, pociągając za sobą koronkową serwetę, a wraz z nią serwis w różyczki i paterę z ciastkami. Drobne, padające ciało starej Meksykanki nie narobiło hałasu, natomiast porcelana – ogromny.

Dean zacisnął powieki, czując nabiegające do oczu, niechciane łzy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zabił człowieka. Ba, bezbronną staruszkę, której po prostu pomieszały się klepki. Miał wrażenie, że będzie tego żałował do końca swoich dni, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Tym bardziej, że jego brat…

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, schował colta i przypadł do Sama, gorączkowo sprawdzając, czy nic mu nie jest. Oprócz zabójczego bezruchu. Widział, że tak jak Marika, brat nie jest w stanie ruszyć ręką ani nogi i zalała go fala panicznego strachu. Czego szalona staruszka dodawała do ciasteczek? Czy to paraliż chwilowy, czy – bał się choćby o tym pomyśleć – permanentny?

\- Przepraszam – jęknął, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy ma na myśli to, że tak długo zabrało mu odnalezienie Sama na meksykańskiej ziemi, czy to, że nie uratował go przez zatrutymi ciasteczkami, czy też to, że na jego oczach zabił obłąkaną starowinkę. – Cholera, przepraszam.

*

\- Nigdy więcej nie przepraszaj – wychrypiał Sam, leżący na szpitalnym łóżku i naszpikowany igłami kroplówek i czujnikami monitorującymi pracę serca i płuc (nie wspominając o cewniku) jak ogromny jeż. Z trudem poruszył ręką, tylko po to, by chwycić brata za mankiet skórzanej, poojcowskiej kurtki. – Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś. Dobrze zrobiłeś.

\- Nie jestem taki pewien – prychnął Dean, pochylając się nad bratem i odgarniając mu włosy z czoła – mógłby je w końcu skrócić. Ulga, że podtruty curarrą Sam nie został sparaliżowany na dobre i dzięki neostygminie powolutku dochodził do siebie, niemal zbiła go z nóg, ale to nie powód, by nie móc sobie z niegotrochę pożartować. – Teraz będę cię niańczył przez okrągły rok. Mięczak.

\- Tydzień – sprostował Sam, uśmiechając się spierzchniętymi wargami. – Mówią, że za tydzień będę biegał jak rączy jeleń.

\- Łoś raczej – nie darował sobie Dean. – Wielki, niezgrany, o plączących się nogach i zakutym łbie z wielkim porożem – wypisz wymaluj mój młodszy brat.

\- Łoś – niespodziewanie bez większego oporu zgodził się Sam. – Zakuty łeb to ja. Byłem tak głupi i pewny siebie, że…

\- Że zjadłeś ciasteczko – wzruszył ramionami starszy brat.- Też mi coś, ja zjadłbym całą blachę.

\- Ale nie zjadłeś – łagodnie zwrócił mu uwagę Sam, przymykając oczu, bo mówienie i poruszanie choćby ręką okropnie go jeszcze męczyło. – Nie mam na myśli tylko ciasteczka, ale to, że się wymądrzałem, że cię zostawiłem, że pojechałem na łeb na szyję do Meksyku. Okazałeś się mądrzejszy.

\- Ha, o to akurat nietrudno – prychnął Dean, czekając na pełną oburzenia reakcję brata i doczekując się jedynie bladego uśmiechu na bladych wargach. – Nie martw się, wszystko skończyło się nie najgorzej. Marika dochodzi do siebie, a Daryla jednak nie zamkną za podwójne morderstwo - szczęściarz. Więc może teraz zorganizować ci na pociechęcoś słodkiego? Mają tu na korytarzu automat z batonikami i ciasteczkami.

\- Żadnych ciasteczek– powiedział z głębokim przekonaniem Sam. –Nigdy więcej.

W tej chwili Dean był w stanie uwierzyć, że brat naprawdę już nigdynie sięgnie po słodycze. Uparciuch. Cóż, więcej dla niego. Zastanawiał się także, czy po wszystkim – gdy młodszy, acz wyrośnięty brat stanie na nogi i zacznie biegać jak rączy jeleń, bądź nie mniej rączy łoś, nie powinni jednak wrócić do Burketsville w Indianie. Czuł, że czeka tam na nich niedokończona sprawa. I świetna szarlotka. Poprawka – jeśli Sam nie życzy sobie słodyczy, szarlotka czekała tylko i wyłącznie na niego.

Kusząca perspektywa.


End file.
